


The Firefly Prince

by the_hearteater



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, FUCK I LOVE IT TOO MUCH, Firefly References, Gen, HE IS COLD PLEASE GIVE HIM THE WARMTH THAT HE NEEDS, I WANTED HIM TO DIE IN LAVA DAMMIT NOT FALL DAMAGE, I lied, I wrote this a while ago, Mentions of Suicide, Suicide, Symbolism, Symbolism everywhere, There is no happy ending to this story, firefly - Freeform, from what u ask?, i wanted Phantommy/Ghostinnit to be a thing, i wrote this because i also long for death, im a sucker for angst, im going ham with the tags LMAO, it hurts, oh BTW mentions of Antartic Empire from SMP Earth, ok ill stop, please give this boy therapy, read the tags and you will be safe, smtg sad ofc!, this is unhealthy, tommy is depressed, well at least he's better now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_hearteater/pseuds/the_hearteater
Summary: TW // Suicide, DepressionFireflies represent passion and love.Their light symbolizes hope, guidance, inspiration and awakening.What if their light fades? What if they perish?---He's lost and alone.Its so cold, since when its this cold?He longs for the warmth of his family,But its so close, yet so far away...
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	The Firefly Prince

**Author's Note:**

> THE AMOUNT OF TAGS I ADDED IS UNHEALTHY WTF IS WRONG WITH ME  
> Anyway i wrote this a while ago when Expresso Depresso Tommy was still a thing  
> And the firefly symbolism was too tempting to NOT put in  
> Please enjoy my shitpost

He looked to the sky, grey clouds swirling around each other, merging, forming, shaping. At least the clouds can be untied as one, he can't even get a glimpse of what was once his beloved nation, his home.

He wishes to see the familiar spruce and oak once more, its woody scent in the sky mixed with a distinct smoke and the colourful floating lights glowing in the night sky, floating ethereally. He wants to see the blue beanie, the orange fur but most importantly, the loose green dress shirt, messy and comfortable.

He couldn't. He can't. He has no power over anything he does.

It's cold. Has it always been this cold? How long has he been cold for?

It's icy, but no frost could be seen. It's nostalgic for some reason as if he ventured into white horizons somewhere in the past. His past life? It couldn't be, past lives don't exist. Since when he found the cold nostalgic? He never entered tundras before, never in his life. So why, did he feel the shiver something that occurred?

He hated it, despite it being nostalgic. Nostalgia supposed to bring you good memories, not bad ones. All the cold has brought him was a heart-aching pain. Emotional pain. The one that he hates the most. It always comes back, never-ending. It can't go away as long as you can remember the feeling.

It hurts.

Of course, Ghostbur is here with him too, but cold embraces arent the best thing to warm a person you know? Heck, he can't even feel him. The last thing he needs is more cold on his skin.

The water droplets start to fall, making it colder than it already is. The small tongues of flame reduced to glowing embers and eventually, a small wisp of smoke. Going out like a whisper, a flicker of its former roaring glory.

Anything is fine at this point, he accepts any form of interaction, even if it is his worst enemy. He doesn't like it. He hates that he's clinging on to the faintest form of affection. He's lost, he's nothing but a ghost, stuck in limbo, that what he thought anyway.

Do they even remember him? Do they regret their actions? Does HE regret his actions?

As the brief rain starts to slow, his clothes were soaked to the core. He didn't care, he paid no mind to the ice in him. It's getting colder from here, the worst of days are here to stay. Never budging, never leaving, ever staying.

The memory of his elder brother dying in his father's arms. Despite Wilbur going insane, at least he cared for his youngest brother. At least he was there for a few months, being there for him. What did Techno do? Just destroyed everything that he loved. Twice he did and twice he succeeded.

At least Wilbur died happily, he doesn't remember the pain of sadness and disappointment now. How about him? His father didn't even visit, never a trace of him anywhere near his temporary home. Was he always the least loved? Has it always been like this?

He couldn't be bothered to wipe away the flow of tears, he got used to them. Bloodshot eyes were filled to the brim once more, his golden locks were long and messy due to neglect. He stopped caring, no one will visit anyway.

What happened to the determined strong boy? This isn't him obviously. The boy sitting here is broken, lost and lonely. He tried to understand his best friend's decision, he really did. He just... couldn't. He knows is for the good of the nation, yet he still can't help but to feel betrayed. At least Wilbur didn't need to go through another exile.

Wilbur.

Death.

He remembers the day when Dream pushed him away from the hot orange liquid. "It's not your time to die yet." He said. _Yet._ He said 'yet'.

Does Dream really think that he controls what he does? Who is he to play god? Fuck off.

He does what he wants to, he leaves when he wants to. Dream isn't always the puppet-master, not this time anyway, and he'll prove it.

They say that the puppet-master pulls the strings, but they didn't say anything about the marionette cutting the strings. They didn't say anything about puppets bending to the master's will. Even children rebel against their parents, why shouldn't marionettes do too?

The last thing that he wants is dying in his worst enemy's terms, and that is what he'll do.

The rain cleared up, leaving a damp wet environment. Its dark, mobs will come out soon.

A sight caught his eyes, a rare occurrence happened. Thousands of yellowish-green small lights floated through the area, coming from the woods. The dark and damp surroundings caused them to come out from their homes and into the plains.

A festival of lights.

They circled around him, hovering daintily and airily, paying no heed to his presence, deeming him not a threat. Their little lights flickered about, sending uninterpretable messages to each other.

If only Tubbo is here, he thought. He'll love this sight.

Pain struck his heart, knowing that the bee-loving boy is no longer here by his side.

How I wish I were free like them, having fun and caring not about what others think.

Even the Prince of Fireflies will eventually be caught in a jar of a human. He knows that, he is the Firefly Prince after all.

Enclosed, they wither after a few days; they meet their demise after a few weeks, their freedom well spent in a vibrant world.

Despite being trapped in this jar for weeks, he still glows brightly, but maybe its time for his light to fade too.

Passing through purple particles, emerging to a world of red and heat. Its midnight, everybody should be sleeping now. Well, almost everybody. Techno was never one to retire to bed early during his teen years, even now. No one should receive the words, Techno would be too engrossed in a book to pay attention anyway.

The Nether helped a bit with the chill. It's too hot for a firefly, but he's the Prince, he's different.

His light glowed dimly each second, blinking slowly.

It's still too cold.

He walks over to the community portal, an ache stabbed his heart. He really wanted to pass through the familiar-looking portal.

A firefly's last wish, freedom.

He granted himself the wish, he won't be here for long anyway...

The different hues of brown greeted him as he approached the nation he once crafted from dust with both his brother and friends. A forlorn smile graced his lips as he left the nation, heading back to the portal.

He doesn't want to leave a note, it'll make them even sadder. He doesn't want them to cry, even though they were the once to chase him away. They're still family, after all, all except for the green bastard of course. He'll never be part of his family.

He warped into the land of crimson once more and faced the orange lake of heat. He felt complete, the image of wood ingrained in his heart, the smell of home in his mind.

He falls, knowing that the lake will finally provide him with the warmth he longed for.

Hey, have you heard the rumour?

They say that a little firefly always wanders around L'Manberg, do you think is the soul of a soldier that fell in a war?

But they didn't know the firefly died alone, loneliness seeded deeply within it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my attempted angst  
> i hope it made u cry, youve been too happy today /joking  
> Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated!!!!


End file.
